This invention relates to log splitters, and more particularly to log splitters for use by homeowners.
Many prior art log splitters are unsuitable for use by the average homeowner because they are expensive to purchase and to maintain, and difficult to transport without a tractor or similar vehicle. Prior log splitters are more suitable for commercial or large scale use.
Additionally, many prior art log splitters typically employ an I-beam or a similar structural member as the main frame component. These I-beams are heavy, making the log splitter difficult to transport, and they are expensive.
On prior log splitters, it is also common for the log splitting wedge to be welded to the I-beam or main structural member. This produces at least two negative results. First, replacement of the splitting wedge is expensive and difficult. Second, the force exerted on the wedge by the log during operation imparts a bending moment to the I-beam, resulting in bending of the frame.
Another disadvantage of many prior log splitters is that they typically require means for supporting both ends of the frame of the log splitter.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose log splitters:
______________________________________ Patentee Pat. No. Issued ______________________________________ Biles 3,319,675 5/16/67 Heikkinen 3,862,651 1/28/75 Williams 4,019,549 4/26/77 Sarno 4,066,110 1/3/78 Kanik 4,076,062 2/28/78 McCallister 4,141,396 2/27/79 King 4,153,088 5/8/79 Hoskin 4,284,112 8/18/81 ______________________________________